


The Truth

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biphobia, Bisexual Cosette, Bisexual Éponine Thénardier, Comedy, Cosette can fight, Explicit Language, F/M, Mention of Domestic Violence, POV Outsider, Violence, protective Montparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: “He’s done it. He’s kidnapped her!” Thénardier shouted, furious.“What? Who?”“Montparnasse! That son of a bitch’s kidnapped my daughter.”
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy (background), Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier (past), Montparnasse/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Truth

Thénardier burst into his house, grabbing Babet by his shirt and dragging him closer. “He’s done it! He fucking kidnapped my kid!’  
“What are you on about?” Babet shoved the man, trying to loosen his grip on him.  
“Montparnasse! That bitch’s kidnapped Éponine.”  
Babet forcefully unhooked his hands, allowing him to breathe properly now. “What am I supposed to do with that, Thénardier?”  
“I need to find him. I need to find that bastard!”  
“And how are you gonna do that? Sniff him out?”  
Thénardier pushed the man. “Call him.”  
“What?”  
“He doesn’t have a grudge with you. He’s pissed at me and is trying to get me. He won’t suspect you.”  
“‘Parnasse is smarter than that.”  
“Fuckin’ try it!” Thénardier yelled, his veins almost popping in his face, pink with frustration at his lack of cooperation.

Babet quickly typed in a number from his memory. Pressing the phone to his ear, he frowned at Thénardier as he heard buzzes from his phone. When Montparnasse picked up, Babet’s face immediately changed to a smiling persona, “Hey, Monty, I have a great new idea for, y’know. Since the call might be tapped, I’d rather tell you in person. Where are you right now?”  
Despite Babet’s emotion being faked so well it could’ve fooled anyone, Montparnasse had known Babet for years; it was him who introduced him to the crime-filled life to begin with, “Do you think I’m fucking stupid.” His voice was rusty and tired. He could swear he heard footsteps in the background- there was an accomplice.  
“What are you on about?” Babet was already tired of saying this sentence.  
“Thénardier told you to call, didn’t he?”  
“Wha--”  
“Firstly, tell him to fuck off, and secondly-” He hung up.  
“Shit.” Babet hissed between his teeth.

“What? What happened?” Thénardier shoved his shoulder.  
“He hung up.” Babet explained.

Thénardier huffed. He paced around, furious, muttering several curses under his breath. At random moments he would punch the air in fury.  
“Why are you even worried about her? I thought you hated Éponine.”  
Thénardier swivelled around, his eyes cold, “This is not about that bitch, it’s about what she represents. He’s mocking me.” Then flashes of light passed his eyes as he got a new idea, “Get a knife. I know what we’re gonna do.”

Fortunately it was dark outside by then, so they would be able to attack in a quiet way, in the shadows. This tactic was their specialty. From Claquesous, they learnt how to be silent and undetected. Give them a knife and they were deadly serpents.

In the dark street, a man was returning from work. Thénardier seemed to have been familiar with this man as they stalked him. Upon seeing his mansion, Babet understood why this may have been so.

As they crept into the shadows, Thénardier burst out his anger and kicked the back of the man’s knee as he shouted “MARIUS!”  
Then as the man fell, Thénardier swiftly pulled out his dagger and pressed it against his throat while his left hand covered the man’s mouth.

Babet fumbled for Marius’ key and guided the two into the house. He shut the door behind them. “What’s the girl’s name?”  
“Cosette’s the bastard’s child.” Thénardier informed.  
The mention of her suddenly made the man be fearless as he bit Thénardier’s hand. This did not release him, but made his mouth free. “Cosette, run!”

Almost immediately, Cosette ran down the stairs to meet the two men. She skidded on her spot. “Honey, I thought you meant run towards you.”  
“How?” Marius exhaled.

“Cosette, Éponine is in trouble, you--” Babet began only to be cut off by an impatient Thénardier.  
“You and Éponine were in a disgusting lesbian relationship,” Thénardier spat, “She cares about you. Call her.”  
“What? No. Fu-- go away.” She acted as if she was getting rid of pigeons from her back garden.

Thénardier sliced a bit of Marius’ neck, leaving a red line. “You call her now.”  
“Fine!” Cosette said as she pulled out her phone. Her hand was shaking but her face was neutral as she walked to Thénardier. “Here.” She said as she showed the screen of her phone.  
It was blank.

Armed with nothing but her phone she punched Thénardier in the nose, blood flying out immediately. Her fist was red. “Take care of him, honey.” She said as she turned to Babet who brought out his knife.

He charged in, attempting to stab her in the chest. In ease, she dodged him by changing her stance to face sideways and leaning backwards so the knife drove in front of her, missing her chest. Quickly, she took a step back and gently held his wrist while she pushed with her other hand on his upper arm. Rather than using her energy, she used Babet’s strength against him as she guided him to go around in a circle as he was still leaning towards his knife, and calmly pushed his upper arm to the floor, causing his entire body to flop onto the floor.  
She made a grunting sound as she pushed his arm towards his back while pinning him down with her leg. She kept his arm straight.

Meanwhile, Marius obviously had never been in a fight and in panic punched Thénardier’s throat which seemed to have miraculously done the trick as he fell to the floor. Thénardier had always been a chicken.

“How did you…?” Marius muttered while watching Cosette.  
She pushed his arm back further which made Babet grunt in pain, unable to move, “When I had a massive crush on Éponine, she kept rejecting me for six months. The reason was that her family was insane and violent!” Her voice rose in her last few words. “Anyway, I proved myself by learning how to defend myself.”  
“Which fighting style?” Strangely enough Marius was more breathless than Cosette was.  
“Aikido. Why? Are you mad? Are you turned off?”  
“Opposite! I just know what we’re going to do in bed tonight.” Marius adjusted his suit.

“For fuck’s sake.” Babet spat.  
He knew Éponine was dragged into crime, unlike Montparnasse who chose the route for himself, but he didn’t know she was self-aware. Besides, no one had attacked her while they were dating so the whole training wasn’t necessary.  
“Think about it, Cosette,” Babet shouted, not because he wanted her attention, but because he was in a gross amount of pain, “Éponine’s in trouble. Why would Thénardier come here? He’s her father, no matter how much of a criminal is. He wants to save her.”

Cosette was silent for a while before finally releasing Babet. “What kind of trouble?”  
He sighed deeply, grateful he was free. He exercised his arm to make it feel better while talking, “Montparnasse kidnapped her.”  
Cosette held her breath in shock.  
“Montparnasse?” Marius stepped forwards, “Isn’t he in your gang?”  
“Yes, but that son of a bitch is going to die for what he did.” Thénardier held his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Cosette breathed out. He seemed to really care about his daughter… “I’ll call her.” She finally said, excusing herself to a room where there was no distraction.

While Cosette was away, Marius disarmed the men. Since they were helping them, Babet obeyed, although Thénardier outright ignored him. It was then Babet who disarmed him and gave his dagger to Marius. “Happy?”  
“Ecstatic.” Marius replied. “I can call the Police right now.”  
“Then who would save my daughter, dipshit?” Thénardier scoffed.  
Marius lifted his eyebrow. “The police. It’s their job.”

Cosette returned, strolling calmly. “Éponine’s at Montparnasse’s lake house. She doesn’t seem to be worried, are you--?”  
By the time she looked up from her phone the two older men had exited the house.  
“-Sure…?” Cosette was too tired to finish her sentence.

“Why did you give him my weapon?” Thénardier snapped as they entered his car.  
“Oh yeah, a dagger is very threatening.” Babet said as he opened the glove box, “You have a handgun here. We can threaten Montparnasse with this.”  
Thénardier grumbled as he drove.

His lake house was miles away. Montparnasse really tried this time- trying to escape. It was his fault for letting Éponine know the location… Or let her answer her phone. Babet chuckled to himself. Montparnasse was truly an amateur in crime.

As they drove to the house, Thénardier grabbed the handgun and exited the car swiftly. Babet followed, only to be met with Montparnasse kicking open the door with a shotgun in his hand. “Drop the weapon, Thénardier! Right now! On the ground!”  
His pride being hurt, it took several seconds until Thénardier did as he was instructed.

Babet raised his arms into the air, his palms open to show he was disarmed, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, ‘Parnasse?”  
“What I should’ve done fucking months ago!” He shouted as he continued walking closer towards the men. He glanced at Babet’s face to realise he didn’t know. ‘Tell ‘im!” He shouted, pointing the gun to Thénardier. “Tell ‘im what you did!”  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”  
Montparnasse gritted his teeth.

“‘Parnasse, whatever this is, it’s between you and him, leave ‘Ponine out of this!”  
“This has everything to do with ‘Ponine!” Montparnasse roared. “Now, tell ‘im, Thénardier, or I will!”  
He kept silent.

Montparnasse bellowed, “You abused her, didn’t you, you little shit! You beat her up and watched her bleed. I was there when you punched her in the face. I was there when you smashed her eye against the cupboard handle. I was there when you threw a fuckin’ knife at her! You could’ve killed her!”  
“You don’t know shit!” Thénardier screeched, “This is the problem within the family. Don’t interfere!”  
Montparnasse really considered pulling the trigger, his finger twitching on it, “Éponine came to me with her bloody arm, full of cuts. She told me you scraped her skin with a glass shard to scam people. She is covered with scars, Thénardier! Inside and out! You’re trying to create a monster. And I won’t let you. ‘Ponine stays with me!”

Babet couldn’t even find the words. Initially he believed it was all a lie. But upon seeing Thénardier’s face, he realised the cruel reality. “Thénardier… What… Did you do?”  
Thénardier gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched hard, “I had to do whatever to make her obey me. She’s my daughter, she follows my orders.”  
“She’s my girlfriend and she can do whatever she wants. She wants to stay here, so fuck off.”  
Babet turned to grab Thénardier who shoved him away.

From afar, they could hear the police sirens. “Thénardier,” Babet called, “We have to go.”  
Thénardier spat at Montparnasse before getting into his car with Babet driving this time.

From the rear view mirror, Babet watched Montparnasse lower his weapon as he headed back inside.

“Where the hell are we going?” Thénardier held on as Babet increased the speed.  
There was one place he thought of. “We’re going where no one can find you.”

He sped the car to head for a mountainous area. He drove too quickly up the swirly road.  
“You’re cornering yourself!” Thénardier shouted.  
“Then leave. Get out.” Babet pressed the brakes which made Thénardier hit his head to the front of the car.  
“Fuck,” he spat blood as he exited.  
Babet impatiently took his seat belt off and followed him outside, to the panicking Thénardier, looking into the distance past the road shoulder. He remembered what Claquesous taught him. Be careful where his steps went. Breathe lowly so they didn't detect his presence. And when he attacked, swoop like an eagle and… 

Push. 

Babet watched the hideous man fall down, rolling in the rocky beneath to the forest below. There was some kind of pleasure in watching him bleed. To add to the entertainment, Thénardier screamed and groaned: music to his ears. Babet couldn’t look away. Even as the police sirens were nearing, Babet stood and watched the man below hit the actual ground. He twitched- he was alive.  
‘Good. Suffer.’ Thought Babet as he went back into Thénardier’s car and hit the pedal as he drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about the ending, but it brings satisfaction to me so...


End file.
